


Instant Family

by klutzy_girl



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Childbirth, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU during "No Pain, No Gain". Pete bagging the Artifact doesn't end Myka's pregnancy. Their lives are changed forever as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13 and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Pete tagged the Artifact, but when he turned back around to see Myka, she was still pregnant. And clearly in labor if the look on pain on her face was anything to go by. 

“Pete? Why am I still pregnant?” Myka bit back a whimper as another contraction assailed her body. She had expected the pregnancy to go away after the Artifact was taken care of, but it definitely hadn’t happened.

“I don’t know, Mykes, but we’ll figure it out. Don’t worry.” He rushed to her side and helped her to the car as she groaned in pain. He winced in sympathy. 

“I think I have to push, but I don’t want to. Oh fuck, this hurts. Make it stop!” She was aware that she sounded very shrill, but at the moment she was in too much pain to care. This was really not how she had pictured this would end.

“Oh God. Am I going to have to deliver this baby? Fuck.” Pete was in full panic mode and his hands were starting to shake from fear. 

“Just take off my pants, Pete. I really don’t want you to see anything, but I don’t think there’s anything we can do about that.” Myka would be embarrassed, but now was not the time. As the urge to push built up again, she stopped resisting and bore down. 

Pete took off her pants as fast as he could and immediately saw a head. It wasn’t all the way out, but Myka was working hard to do so. “Oh, this is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” He turned his head around for a second and gagged. When he turned back, Myka was glaring at him.

“Fuck you because this is your fault. This is your baby and oh God, I can’t think.” Myka murmured something to herself and then gasped in pain. 

Pete felt guilty, but pushed that thought back when Myka pushed again and the baby’s head started to slide out. “You did it! His or her head is out.”

“It burns. I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You are doing this, Mykes, and so well. Just go with it and push. I’m pretty sure you’ll only have to do this a few more times.” 

Myka bit her lip as another contraction rose up within her and bore down again. She couldn’t help but scream as the pain hit an unbearable peak. She sighed in relief when the baby slid the rest of the way out and the pain faded away. “Is it okay?”

A laughing (and crying) Pete was wiping the baby off as the newborn let out a wail. “It’s a boy! I guess we have a son.” 

“Let me see.” Myka desperately wanted to see what had caused her so much pain in such a short period of time. Pete listened and placed the baby on her chest as he went to cut the umbilical cord. He was grossed out again as she delivered the placenta.

Once he was done with that, Pete looked down at the baby and then up at her. He kissed her on the forehead. “I’m so proud of you, you know that?” He couldn’t believe that this had actually happened. A lot had changed over the course of a day and nothing would ever be the same again.

Myka was still pretty unsure if she (or they, she guessed) could do this, but she already loved her son. She was surprised about that for some reason. “Can we get to the hospital, please? He should probably be checked out.” 

“Sure we can.” Pete helped her get dressed again, checked on the hockey player, and then drove to the hospital. He couldn’t grasp that fact that he was actually a father. An Artifact had changed his life forever!

After a doctor deemed both Myka and the baby (eight pounds, three ounces, and twenty one and a half inches long) healthy, they were cleared to go home. “He needs a name. And we’re going to need some baby stuff. Pete, what the hell am I supposed to tell my family about this? At least your mom knows!” Myka was completely panicking now and was so close to falling apart.

“Myka, stop worrying – We have plenty of help at home. And I’m not sure what you’re supposed to tell your family, but we’ll come up with something. And I think he should have a name all his own – I love my dad, but the little guy shouldn’t be named after him.”

The name pretty much came to Myka out of the blue. “Jonah. Jonah Benjamin Bering-Lattimer.” 

“It’s a pretty big name for such a little guy, but it fits. Hey there, Jonah. I’m your daddy. Do you like your name?”

Jonah answered with a yawn and then closed his eyes. “We’ve had a long day. I’m exhausted. Can we please just go home?” The pain had faded to a dull ache for Myka and she was just uncomfortable.

“Sure we can. I can’t wait to freak out Artie. Claudia’s going to be pretty excited, don’t you think?” Pete practically skipped out of the hospital after the birth certificate was signed. 

Myka made him stop at the store to pick up a car seat and he grabbed a few other essentials as well. Luckily for them, the baby only cried a few times on the way home – Twice to eat and once to change his diaper. 

When they did finally arrive home, Myka yawned, but resisted going to bed. She wanted to see everyone’s reactions before she passed out and left Pete take care of Jonah. 

Leena was the first to notice what exactly Pete was carrying. “What is that?” 

“This is the result of an Artifact that didn’t go away. Meet Jonah. Myka delivered him earlier.” Pete wished he could stop smiling, but that wasn’t happening. 

Leena beamed and then rushed over to the sleeping baby. “He is adorable. Congratulations to you both. Am I right in that?”

Myka nodded. “You are right.” She swayed on her feet, and Pete led her to the couch. He placed the car seat right next to her. 

Artie, Claudia, and Jinxes entered the room all the same time. “Why is there a baby here?” Jinxsy stared at shock at the two of them.

“Well, there was an incident with the Artifact. Everyone, meet Jonah Benjamin Bering-Lattimer.” Pete winced and waited for Claudia’s reaction.

It didn’t take all that long. She squealed and rushed him to give him a hug. “You two have a baby now? Are you two secretly together now? Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re parents! Can I hold him?”

“Calm down, Claud. It’s been a long day. Yes, you can hold him, but be careful!” Myka wasn’t sure where that maternal instinct had come from, but she was too exhausted to complain about it. 

“I will be.” Claudia carefully scooped the newborn out of his car seat and smiled at him. “You’re such a handsome little guy, aren’t you? Just like your daddy. I am going to spoil you rotten, Jonah. I will be the cool Aunt Claudia.” 

A few minutes left, she reluctantly handed the baby off to Jinxsy. Myka was passed out on the couch, and despite the fact that she was in an awkward position, Pete didn’t have the heart to move her. He would soon, though. 

Artie took him aside when Claudia, Jinxsy, and Leena were busy playing with Jonah to talk to him. “I want you to be careful. He seems perfectly healthy, but as he’s the result of an Artifact, there could be issues. When he’s a little older, I will want to test him.” Artie couldn’t believe this had happened. What else was going to go wrong? It had been a very stressful few weeks since the Warehouse had been blown up and he had gone back in time.

“I hope they’re not too intrusive or anything.” Pete didn’t want anything happening to his son. And despite the fact that Myka hadn’t even been pregnant all that long, Jonah seemed perfectly normal. He couldn’t believe how overprotective he was of his son already. And he really loved that sound of that.

“They won’t be. Now I will go hold that baby because you know Claudia won’t leave me alone until I do.” He went back out into other room. Pete grabbed a snack and then went to join him. 

With Jinxsy’s help, Pete managed to put together the bassinet he had found at the store. Jonah let out a cry when Pete moved him – and Myka woke up at that – but quieted down once he was left alone. 

“We’ll get some more things – like clothes and bottles and stuff – tomorrow.” Claudia was thrilled that this had happened. She adored Jonah already and couldn’t wait until he was a little older so they could play together.

Pete helped Myka back to her room despite reluctance on her part and sat down in a chair. The bassinet was right next to her bed and he was bound and determined to keep an eye on both of them tonight. “We’ll be fine, Pete. You don’t have to stay here with us.”

“Mykes, stop. I want to be here.”

“Well, at least get in the bed with me. It’s not like I mind now.” Myka was still in shock that she was a mother. She hadn’t wanted this right now and wasn’t sure when she would, but now there was someone that depended on her. She loved Jonah and would make sure her son was taken care of. 

Pete kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed with her. He faced away from her, but then realized he couldn’t see Jonah that way. He turned back around. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you get away with cuddling me all the time, Lattimer.” 

He laughed. “I know that.” 

She turned around for a few seconds and then winced at the movement. She hoped she could take some kind of painkiller soon – Myka would have to ask her doctor about that in the morning. “We’re responsible for that little life, you know? It’s hard to believe.” If she ever had another kid – and Myka wasn’t sure she would – she hoped that her pregnancy went the normal length of time. But despite her fear and reluctance, Myka was glad for her speedy pregnancy. She just hoped it never happened again. 

He nodded. “You’re my best friend and I’m glad this happened with you. And the other wants the Artifact granted was because of love. I guess…,” he trailed off at that, not wanting to say the words out loud.

“You love me! You were going to say you loved me!” She laughed and then immediately wished she hadn’t.

“Like I love cookies.” Pete didn’t even know why he was lying about that, but he wasn’t ready to tell her what he had recently realized because of the Artifact.

“Uh huh. I believe that.” Myka wasn’t sure if she should do what she wanted to, but shrugged and went for it anyway. She kissed him on the lips. He leaned into it hungrily and then pulled away.

“I liked that. A lot.” 

“Me too. I guess we’re going to see where this goes?” Myka was still in love with HG, but she was also starting to realize she had more than sibling love for Pete. It was making her panic a little, but she’d deal with that later.

“I’ll agree to that.” He was ready for a relationship, but he understood why Myka wasn’t. He wouldn’t push her. Pete would wait forever for her. He was just so grateful now that they had a son. He would be in awe of her for a long time because she had done so well delivering Jonah.

As if he knew his parents were having an emotional moment, Jonah started to cry again. “Wow. He’s a demanding little girl.” Myka had been about to fall asleep again, but reluctantly got up again and started to feed him.

Pete waited until she was done and Jonah had fallen back asleep before he kissed her again. They fell asleep pretty quickly, but only stayed that way for two hours before they were woken up again. It was exhausting taking care of a newborn, something Pete and Myka learned very quickly.

Pete, Myka, and Jonah would learn a lot together, but at least they weren’t alone. They had their friends – and family – to help them along the way.

And they got some family time before the next disaster struck the Warehouse and their lives were changed forever by what occurred.


End file.
